Relief
by Sakikox3
Summary: Lovino is horny and his sexy roommate Antonio is just what he needs. Spamano. Yaoi.


**Summary: **Lovino is horny and his sexy roommate Antonio is just what he needs.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Anal, Fingering, Major swearing, Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Translations available in the author's note.**

* * *

Lovino was feeling horny.

_Really_ horny.

He thought of his dense, clueless, _SEXY_ roommate and almost moaned out loud at the thought of all the things he could do to him. There was just one problem.

He was denser than a rock.

Oh well, he did so love a challenge.

**Time for Plan A: Watch a porno with him and take advantage of his horniness.**

He took out the video tape of that porno he recorded last night and called Antonio over to watch it with him. He pushed it in the VCR and sat back on the couch with him, a smug look on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, the intro for Beauty and the Beast started playing and Lovino's jaw dropped.

"Oh!" Antonio exclaimed. "That's the movie I recorded last night. Heh, I had no idea that you wanted to watch it too!" He smiled obliviously.

Lovino face palmed.

"You… TAPED OVER MY GODDAMN PORN WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING CARTOON?"

**Plan A: Failed.**

* * *

Lovino rubbed his hands together with an evil smirk on his handsome face. He would get him this time for sure.

**Initiating Plan B: Maid Dress.** 'Nuff said.

So there he was, wearing that short French maid dress that Francis gave him for his birthday and those uncomfortable high heels with stockings and a garter. And to put la crème on top, he had no panties on.

The discomfort had better be worth it.

He spotted Antonio sitting there on the couch and walked into the living room, strutting like a model. He paused in front of him, reaching down to adjust his heels and making sure that he got an eyeful of what was underneath his short skirt.

"Hey Lovi…" Antonio trailed off. He turned and looked at him expectantly. "I think you forgot to put on your panties."

He nearly did another face palm then and there itself.

"But I think that your cosplay is quite good!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

"Then perhaps I should get into character, right _Master_?" Lovino purred out, leering at the Spaniard, who didn't seem to notice the lust in his voice.

"Sí!" Antonio exclaimed joyfully. "Go and make me some churros, mi tomate lindo." The Spaniard ordered him as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Nevermind, bastardo." He stomped off angrily.

**Plan B: Failed.**

* * *

Lovino wouldn't fail this time.

After all, third time's the charm.

_If this works, I'll have to thank that fucking Francis for this._

He held a packet filled with powder and shook it conspicuously, as if verifying its contents. He knew that it was illegal to do this… but, desperate times called for desperate measures.

God knows that he was feeling pretty desperate at this point.

**Plan C: Date rape pills crushed into powder.**

To ensure that Antonio ingested the drugs, he cooked all his favorite foods and sprinkled them with a liberal amount of the powder.

"Mmm, this sure smells delicioso." Antonio complimented his as he entered the kitchen. "You really do belong in the kitchen, mi Lovinito."

Lovino tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace while the corner of his eye ticked.

_Don't kill that fucking bastard, don't kill him… Think of the glorious fucking sex you could have… with his dead body… No! Don't think like that!_

"Grazie, make sure you eat up, right?" He told him. "Go set up the table, I'm almost done cooking."

"Right, I'm on it!" Antonio dashed off to set the table, eager to taste the fruits of his roommate's labour.

"Hehehe… he won't know what hit him." He muttered as he transferred the food onto the dishes.

He carried the plates to the table and admired his handy work. Damn, he was good at this. They sat down and he motioned for him to try the food.

"Go on, start fucking eating." The Italian man encouraged him. "I've already eaten, so I just want to know what you think of my damn cooking."

"Mmmm, this tastes muy deliciosoooo." Antonio moaned, his taste buds overwhelmed by the taste of good food. "It's a bit sweet, pero you can totally cook!"

"Shut the fuck up, bastardo." He blushed hotly, not used to being complimented.

"It's true! I'd marry you in a heartbeat if you can cook for me like this every day!" He smiled at him.

Lovino blushed even more, his countenance red with embarrassment. "Awww, your face is so red, just like un tomate pequeño." Antonio teased, oblivious to Lovino's rising anger.

"_Fucking. Eat. Or I'll shove the food in your mouth!_" He screamed, losing his patience with his dense roommate.

"Sí, sí!" And with that he dug in, tasting all the various dishes which littered the table.

After finishing all the food, he reclined on his chair and patted his tummy. "Boss can't take another bite." He said, grinning contentedly.

"So, do you feel any different?" Lovino asked him.

"No, was I supposed to?" Antonio asked, confused. "Did you try to poison me like with Inglaterra's cooking?"

"Who do you fucking take me for?" He retorted angrily, inwardly cursing his luck.

Lovino got up and went back to the kitchen and looked at the packet he used to drug Antonio's food with, examining it with scrutiny.

He dropped it in shock.

There, in tiny words printed in the corner, was a five-letter word.

Sugar.

_FRANCIS! That motherfucking wine bastardo!_

**Plan C: Failed.**

* * *

Lovino held the ropes in his hands and absently twisted them around, lost in thought. His plans had failed time and again, but this time, he would not be thwarted.

Antonio sat there on his favorite fire red couch, watching a rerun of House.

Lovino walked up to him and sat beside him on the couch, scowling at him.

"Hey Antonio." He greeted him. "Wanna do a magic trick?" He asked.

"Since when did you become a circus performer, Lovi?" He quipped. Lovino glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll be your circus monkey." He sweat dropped.

"Good. Okay, turn around and put your hands together behind your back." Antonio complied, Lovino getting up and tying his hands with the rope, making sure that it wouldn't come loose.

"¡Ay! What'd you tie me up for? It's really tight!" He complained.

The Italian snickered. "That's what he said."

"Alright, so what's this grand magic trick that you've got up your sleeves?" He was curious to find out what he was planning.

"You'll see…" He sat on his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist, their groins touching. "You're under _my_ mercy now."

"W-What do you mean?" He tilted his head at this statement, confused.

He shushed him with a finger and slowly trailed it down his neck, tracing patterns on his covered chest.

Antonio shivered, Lovino's actions stirring a new sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"You're getting harder, aren't you?" He rolled his hips for emphasis, a sly smirk on his face. He cupped the Spaniard's erection through his pants and gave it a slight squeeze, feeling it hardening through the fabric.

The Spaniard moaned lowly at that, his eyes closed as his hips bucked to get more friction. Lovino lowered his lips and greedily captured Antonio's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, his hands coming up to grip the Spaniard's hair.

Their tongues danced together as the Italian man ground his hips along with his roommate's, seeking pleasurable friction. They moaned in unison, their bodies heating up and aching for more.

Lovino broke the kiss and attacked Antonio's neck, nipping and creating marks on the tan skin offered to him. His hand crept underneath Antonio's shirt, almost teasingly and latched onto a dusky nipple, squeezing and flicking it until it hardened from his ministrations.

His free hand worked the button of Antonio's jeans and pulled down the zip, exposing his weeping cock. Antonio gasped as the cool air met his hard member, combined with the sensations of Lovino's tongue soothing the bites he caused.

"L-Lovi..." Antonio moaned as his dick was firmly grasped by the feisty Italian. His cock was pumped until it was slick with pre-cum, a single digit teasing the head. The ropes burned his wrists and his vision blurred, he vaguely noticed the heady look on his partner's face.

He thought that he couldn't take any more of the teasing, until-

"Look at me," Lovino commanded. "I said, fucking look at me, bastardo!" He grabbed Antonio's hair and pulled it back, making him open his eyes to look at him. The Spaniard's face was red and he was sweating from the exertion, his expression lost in ecstasy.

Lovino took pity on Antonio and undid the ropes, releasing his captive. He was shocked when he noticed that Antonio's expression had darkened and he couldn't help but think that he had unleashed a monster, gasping as he was suddenly forced off Antonio and onto his stomach with his hands tied behind his back. He felt hands working on his jeans, before it was pulled down.

"What a _naughty_ boy you are, mi Lovi." Antonio chuckled darkly. "Perhaps you deserve un castigo, sí?" His hands parted the cheeks of Lovino's ass to admire the tiny hole that he would soon fill. Lovino's cheeks burnt as he was exposed to the Spaniard, groaning with need and desire. "F-Fuck!" He cried out as a wet thumb pressed into his twitching opening.

"_Shhhh_- Relax, mi corazón." Antonio whispered, watching as his thumb was sucked inside the tight channel. "You're sucking me in so much." He moved his thumb a few times to loosen the passage before withdrawing it.

"Fucking g-get on with it!" Lovino writhed on the couch, his cock leaking and his ass wanting to be filled. He was turned on his back as Antonio's hand caressed his face before presenting three digits to his lips.

"Open up," Antonio said in a sing-song tune. "Make sure it's wet." Lovino accepted the digits into his mouth, sliding his tongue between them and coating them with saliva, a lewd expression on his normally scowling face.

"Maybe next time I'll let you suck my dick," Antonio commented offhandedly as he withdrew his fingers from the wet orifice. Lovino spread his legs, gasping loudly as a finger penetrated his opening. Antonio worked his index finger, thrusting it inside the tight passage to prepare him for more before adding both the second and third digit, drawing a hiss from his lover.

"Es un castigo, mi Lovi." His fingers stretched, expanding the opening. "You must feel some pain too." "_Shit!_" Lovino exclaimed, his ass burning slightly as it was forced to stretch by Antonio's fingers. The fingers started thrusting deeply, looking for the gland that would make this venture more pleasurable.

"AH DIOS!" Lovino screamed, the fingers brushing his prostate making him feel light-headed. Heat coiled up in his stomach, begging for release. Just one more touch and he would-

The fingers withdrew and his eyes shot open as he was denied release.

"The fuck? Why'd you stop, bastardo?! I was _This. Fucking. Close_." He cursed, frustration evident on his face as he panted.

"Oh don't worry, mi Lovinito," Antonio grinned, his voice rough and his expression strained from holding back. "I'll give you what you want." Deeming him sufficiently prepared, he positioned himself above the Italian man, his member teasing the stretched opening before pushing in slowly.

Lovino's eyes blurred with unshed tears as he stretched to accommodate his partner's length inside him. "Just fucking move!" He yelled, wanting to move on to reduce the pain he felt. Antonio was bigger than anything he ever felt before.

"¡Ay! Your walls are clenching so tightly around me," Antonio exclaimed, giving a few shallow thrusts as he fought to control his urge to pound Lovino's ass. "N-no shit," Lovino replied, his ass stinging as Antonio moved in and out of him. However, it added to the slight pleasure he felt, making it a spicy combination.

He let out a throaty moan as Antonio finally jabbed his prostate head on, nearly making him cum. "Go f-faster, stupid fuck!" He demanded hoarsely, his back arching as he wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist.

As if to contradict him, he lowered his body to Lovino's, their chests touching as he slowed his thrusts, merely grinding his hips and sucked on his roommate's neck, marking him for others to know that Lovino was his now.

Lovino tried to buck his hips, desperate for more than just grinding. His hard erection rubbed against Antonio's stomach, relieving some of the pressure he felt as he was driven insane by the Spaniard who was toying with his body.

His wrists were rubbed raw as he struggled against the ropes, wanting to just use his hands so that they could both feel pleasure. He knew that Antonio would only release him after they finished their activities.

"If y-you don't go f-faster, no fucking sex for a whole _m-month_." Lovino threatened Antonio, deciding that he wouldn't take more teasing from him. The Spaniard chastised him by latching onto his nipple, giving it a soft bite.

He withdrew completely, smirking at the hole stretched widely before pushing back in, making Lovino throw his head back at the sensation. He thrust ruthlessly, searching for the Italian man's prostate in different angles as he writhed beneath him. A breathless scream from his roommate told him that he found it as he continued his pleasurable torture and pounded into him, his own breath running ragged.

They were both close, their bodies drenched with sweat as they fucked on the couch. A hand snaked around Lovino's dripping member, pumping it to the rhythm of the engorged cock plunging in his ass. Both of them wouldn't last long at this pace.

Antonio leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lovino's lips, his mouth coaxing a whimper from the Italian. He opened his mouth and his tongue asked for an invitation to which Lovino accepted, their tongues twining as they kissed passionately. When he ran out of air, he drew back and continued his onslaught on Lovino's prostate.

"_ANTONIO!_" Lovino screamed as he came, his cum splattering on their stomachs as his ass clenched tightly around the throbbing member. "L-Lovi..." Antonio grunted, his cock pulsing as he came, his hot seed spilling inside Lovino as he collapsed on top of him, careful not to crush him under his weight.

"Te amo, mi amor." He whispered, not bothering to pull out his limp member and fell asleep, the intense sex taking its toll on him. "Get off me, bastardo!" Lovino yelled, his body aching painfully. He basked in the afterglow of having raunchy sex, until he noticed that his hands were still tied.

"FUCKING UNTIE ME, TESTA DI MERDA!" He screamed at the sleeping Spaniard who had a dopey smile on his face.

He huffed angrily before a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. "Ti amo troppo," He whispered back, closing his eyes as he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could.

Best. Fuck._ Ever_.

* * *

**Translations:**

**lindo - **cute

**pequeño - **little

**delicioso - **delicious

**un castigo **- a punishment

**mi corazón -** my heart

**Testa di Merda - **shithead

**Te amo, mi amor -** I love you, my love

**Ti amo troppo - **I love you too

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was my first lemon. And my first Spamano, too.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
